grita mi nombre, o el suyo, no, el mio
by yukii04
Summary: en el cumpleaños de naruto, suigetsu se lleva a karin al baño, el peliblanco siempre esta en una guerra constante con sasuke por ver quien se tira a su acompañante más veces en lugares públicos así que sakura esta obligada a cooperar con el molesto uchiha... lemon, sasusaku, suika, naruhina (mención)


**Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto**

 **Advertencias: Lemon, ooc,"cuarteto" (o no, no sé qué es) SasuSaku, SuiKarin, NaruHina (un poco) "colegial" sin colegio… bue, no están en el mundo shinobi…eso.**

 **Grita mi nombre, o el suyo, no, el mio**

Diez de octubre, cumpleaños de su rubio amigo, Uzumaki Naruto, también conocido como "el idiota". Desde el mes pasado que Sakura está organizando la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amigo, y junto a la ayuda de la familia más poderosa de todo Japón, véase los Uchiha, más específicamente Sasuke, lograron alquilar un club llamado "el inicio". Lo cerraron, pero invitaron a cada persona que aparentaba de dieciocho a veinticinco años que encontraron por la calle, además de a todos sus amigos, y a los amigos de los amigos y a Itachi… y los amigos de Itachi… "el gran Uchiha no puede faltar a la gran fiesta" palabras textuales del mayor.

Pero aunque llevó tiempo y esfuerzo organizar la fiesta del año, seguía siendo una sorpresa, así que con ayuda de su novia, Hinata, lograron distraer al cumpleañero durante casi media hora, hasta que Hinata recibió un mensaje de Sakura mientras que pagaban la cuenta en un restaurante.

" _tráelo, ya está que explota el lugar"- Sakura_

-Naruto-kun, con Kushina-san y Minato-san preparamos una cena ligera para celebrar tu día—mintió la pelinegra mientras dejaba su teléfono en la mesa.- te parece si vamos yendo?

-mamá y papá siguen teniendo plata para esas cosas? Se pasaron con la nueva consola que me dieron esta mañana- dijo el rubio dándole la propina a la mesera y tomando su campera.- vale, vamos!- una sonrisa adornó su rostro y Hinata solo asintió y tomó su abrigo.

Pasados quince minutos, Naruto y Hinata, estaban en la puerta del club. Según el rubio, el lugar no encajaba con la descripción que le hizo su novia. Pero al estar parado frente a la puerta y ver como la pelinegra hablaba con el hombre de seguridad que no dudo ni un segundo en dejarlos pasar. El rubio se sentía confundido hasta que sintió a Hinata abrazarlo por la espalda y taparle los ojos. De un momento a otro sus ojos fueron destapados y en el medio del pasillo negro con un par de luces blancas, sus cuatro amigos, Sasuke, Sakura, Suigetsu y Karin, gritaron a todo pulmón "feliz cumpleaños idiota/Naruto"

-qué demonios es esto!?- preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro yendo a abrazarlos.

-tu cumpleaños imbécil- dijo Sasuke despeinándolo.

-ten- Karin le entregó una bolsa a su primo y Suigetsu le alcanzó la otra a Hinata.- la temática es clara- señaló un cartel sobre su cabeza que decía "cuero" con luces fluorescentes.

No pasada de la primera hora, el rubio ya estaba con Ino en una competencia por ver quién podía beber más vodka antes de quedar vomitar… o quedar inconsciente, lo que pase primero. Por otro lado Sakura buscaba entre las personas algo que hacer o alguien con quien hablar que al menos le entretenga. Llegó a la barra y vio a Sasuke con una botella de sake.

-convida, Uchiha- le ordenó la pelirrosa sentándose a su lado.

-que haces sola?- preguntó pasándole la botella.

-Suigetsu se llevó a Karin al baño y me dejaron sola- dijo haciendo un moflete y dándole un trago a la botella.

-el idiota se la está cogiendo en un baño público?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido y una ceja levantada en señal de confusión.

-sí, antihigiénico. No?- preguntó sin mirarlo.

-vamos con ellos- tomó a Sakura de la muñeca y la llevó arrastrando a los baños.

La pelirrosa no podía quejarse, el menor de los Uchihas no lo hacía nada mal y el hecho de que siempre este en una constante competencia con Suigetsu le daba la posibilidad de disfrutarlo más seguido.

-hombres o mujeres?- preguntó Sasuke sin saber dónde estaba.

-conociendo a Suigetsu, mujeres- contestó entrando.

Al abrir las puertas se comenzaron a escuchar los gemidos ahogados de Karin. Sakura se agacho y vio los pies del peliblanco tras una de las puertas la cual le señaló a Sasuke. El azabache abrió la puerta contigua y tras entrar los dos, se deshizo de los shorts ajustados de Sakura.

-no aceleraste mucho, no?- le preguntó Sasuke a Suigetsu.

-apenas empezamos- le respondió.

Sasuke tomó a Sakura de la cintura y ella rodeo su nuca con sus manos para acto seguido saltar y envolver su cintura con sus piernas. El azabache comenzó a besarla intensamente mientras acariciaba su trasero.

-pensaba que era pronto pero estas muy húmeda- susurró Sasuke en su oído mientras tocaba las bragas rojas de Sakura.

-mira quien habla, que tu erección se siente incluso a través del pantalón de cuero. Ya venias con ganas?- susurraba también para que no escucharan de lo que hablaban.

Sasuke no contestó, solo prosiguió a intentar mantener a la pelirrosa en su línea de equilibrio mientras sacaba su pene del pantalón. Sin mucho cuidado, apartó la molesta tela roja y comenzó a entrar en la más baja. Los gemidos de Sakura eran retenidos mientras que mordía el cuello del Uchiha. Cuando ya había entrado del todo, tomó las piernas de Sakura y puso sus brazos por debajo de estas comenzando las embestidas.

-s-saassukeee!- gemía Sakura arañando la espalda del azabache.

-sa-aku-ura! No grite-es tan-to!- gemía Karin del otro lado de la pared de madera.

-si sos igual Ka-arin- le contestó antes de que Sasuke volviera a invadir su boca.

-a mí me gusta que griten- dijo Suigetsu por lo bajo aumentando la velocidad de las envestidas.

-ES MUY RA-APIDO CA-ARA DE P-PEZ! NOO V-VOY A DU-URAR MU-UCHO—gritaba Karin sintiendo el miembro del peliblanco en su interior rozando cada nervio de sus paredes vaginales.

-lo siento Sakura- dijo el azabache antes de bajar a Sakura y hacerla colocar sus manos en el inodoro y levantar su cintura para volver a entrar en ella.

La velocidad de las envestidas de Sasuke y Suigetsu aumentaba a la vez que subía el volumen de los gemidos de Sakura y Karin.

-SA-ASUKEE-E—gritó Sakura sintiendo el orgasmo venir.

-CALLATE SAKURA!- gritó Karin alcanzando clímax. Y al sentir sus paredes contraerse, Suigetsu la siguió.

No mucho después el azabache se corrió dentro de la pelirrosa haciendo que ella, al sentir su semen caliente en su interior también acabó, y con una sonrisa, las mejillas sonrojadas, la lengua fuera y los ojos perdidos Sakura con la voz entre cortada logró decir "te gané, Karin".

-me gustaría que de vez en cuando digas mi nombre cuando acabas- dijo sasuke mientras retiraba su pene de Sakura.

-cuando no dependas de Suigetsu para hacerlo- dijo mientras limpiaba su intimidad luego de reincorporarse.

-Sasuke! Recuerdas que es hoy. No?- comentó Suigetsu mientras salía de la taquilla.

-si, como olvidarlo? Si justo cae el cumpleaños del idiota- mientras cerraba su pantalón se dio vuelta a ver a Sakura luchando con el short.- feliz aniversario- dijo mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

-es hoy?- preguntó la pelirrosa confundida.

-tsk- Sasuke chasqueo la lengua haciéndose el ofendido y saliendo del cubículo viendo que Karin y Suigetsu ya no estaban.

-ya pasó un año? Es que el tiempo contigo pasa tan rápido- fingió mientras lo abrazaba.

-compénsame porque te olvidaste- le dijo mientras la acorralaba contra una puerta.

-vale- dijo con una sonrisa seductora y mirada pervertida mientras dirigía su mano a la entrepierna de su novio.- feliz aniversario Uchiha…

 **Fin**

 **Va, quedó rarísimo, lo se… perdón…**

 **Besos… yukii**


End file.
